


how to fall in love in four seasons

by stardusting



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Cohabitation, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardusting/pseuds/stardusting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a span of four seasons Tsukiyama and Kaneki learn to share a space together. Somehow they'll make it work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how to fall in love in four seasons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EroEmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroEmo/gifts).



> I hope this is okay, turned out to be my longest oneshot to date and it's a gift! I'm proud of it and I hope you enjoy it!

**Fall**

“Sorry for dragging you into this.” Kaneki huffs out, having placed the final box in his new room and started feeling the dull ache from all the lifting and going up and down the stairs.

Hide doesn’t give a response at first, just looks around the room filled with boxes and the blank walls before turning full body and smiling, bright like the sun. “Don’t worry about it.” He says not unkindly, taps a rapid beat on the closest surface before continuing. “Sorry you have to end up sharing with some stranger. You know I’d offer but –“

“But your tuition only covers on campus living and you already have a roommate.” Kaneki finishes, having heard the statement enough times to predict the outcome. He shrugs his shoulders. “It’s not a big deal like I’ve been saying since the summer. It’s only one other person, I can handle it.”

“I know you can.” The blond agrees, reaches out to ruffle the others hair, ignoring the sound of protest that accompanies the action. “You’ve never met the guy but you said you’ve been exchanging messages the last couple of weeks at least right?”

Kaneki nods, small frown on his lips as he rakes his fingers through his hair, smoothing down the mused strands. “It hasn’t been nonstop texting though. I just know the basics like his name and his major. He also told me he’s already moved in but won’t be by until later tonight due to family or something like that.”

That would explain some of the stuff already in the shared apartment, a book on the counter and shoes by the door, a recently cleaned coffee cup in the dish drainer. Kaneki still doesn’t know if that’s a comfort or not, to be sharing a new space with someone else but the person is practically a perfect stranger. It’s easy to lie via text messages, to pretend to be the person you’re not. It’d be odd though and he can’t see why his housemate would do that since they’d be living together after all, so that thought process is quickly struck down before it can get any worse.

“Want me to help you unpack?” Hide’s voice cuts through the silence that settled in the room and Kaneki blinks owlishly a few times before shaking his head, knowing that Hide is really asking if he wanted to stay until the other occupant of the apartment arrives, moral support as he’d put it.

“It’s fine,” Kaneki reassures. “don’t you have to get settled in your dorm too or at least finish packing for it? I’ve taken up your time for most of the day already.”

“It’s not really taking up my time if I offered it in the first place.” Hide shrugs, hands stuffed in his pockets as he gives the room one last look over. “But yeah, I still have stuff to do and if you really don’t need my help unpacking then I’ll just do that.”

“You know I’m not kicking you out.” There’s a need to make that clear even though he’s sure Hide knows that already. “Feel free to check up on me tomorrow.”

There’s amusement that gleams in the other’s eyes and a huff that seems like it’s masking a laugh that follows after. “Of course I know that, but I’ll get out your hair for now. Come be a gracious host and see me out at least.”

Kaneki tries to look annoyed, but it falters and turns into something fond as he gently and playfully pushes the blond out the room and down the hall. “Alright, alright, your gracious host will see you out and wish you a safe journey back.”

...

By the time Kaneki is pleased with the process of his unpacking, he feels worn thin and tired down the marrow of his bones. He wanted to use tomorrow as downtime and made sure he didn’t have many boxes left to deal with. There’s books that need to be placed on his shelf and linens to be put in the closet and some clothes to go in the drawers but that’s about it.

The young adult sighs, wrapped in a throw blanket he procured from a one of the unpacked boxes, it was a gift from Hinami and her mother, soft and large enough to wrap around himself twice over. He sits on the couch, knees tucked under him, and warm mug of coffee resting between his hands. The coffee beans it was made from come from Anteiku, a house warming gift Touka had called them before shoving them into his hands with cheeks tinged a soft pink.

Sleep would be nice, but it’s still relatively early with the sun having just gone down not even a full hour prior and he doesn’t want to risk ruining his schedule before the term even starts. Instead, he mentally goes over his class times, trying to figure what work hours would be best to take to allow for time to do schoolwork and have enough to properly rest.

Nothing matches up well when Kaneki is half asleep, but he doesn’t have to worry about that, not when he hears the sound of the door opening. He startles fully awake, nearly dropping the mug in his haste to get up and instead places it on the top of the coffee table for safe keeping. He’s half in a movement of getting up when a person he doesn’t recognize walks into the main living area.

“You must be Tsukiyama-san.” Kaneki guesses. It’s after the struggle with his throw does he stand to properly greet the other. He didn’t know what to expect from the messages, but this definitely wasn’t it. Tsukiyama is tall with broad shoulders and purple hair, pretty as a model and has the poise of one too. Kaneki feels shabby already in his worn jeans in a sweater that’s a little too big.

Tsukiyama regards him for what feels like an eternity before he smiles, probably more so out of politeness and necessity than anything else. “Yes I am. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

With Tsukiyama comes a whirlwind of conversations, mostly one sided because it’s him that’s doing most of the talking, gratuitous French and hand movements punctuating his speech. Kaneki almost gets hit in the face twice but takes it all in stride.

Tsukiyama talks about the coffee maker that’s technically his that can ground beans if needed and Kaneki is allowed to use it as long as he keeps it clean. He doesn’t like to be woken up before seven and needs at least an hour in the bathroom because it’s apparently a long process to get ready in the morning. His hair products and such that are in the bathroom aren’t to be used without permission, but Kaneki hadn’t even thought about using them in the first place. There’s other stuff that goes along with it, something about organic food and drinks and a chore schedule among other things that he doesn’t quite catch.

 

By the time it’s over Kaneki finds himself more tired than after he finished unpacking and prays that this won’t end in disaster.

**Winter**

It takes longer than Kaneki would like to admit to get used to Tsukiyama being around and sharing a space with him. He isn’t quite sure if it’s his own reserved nature that makes it difficult to adapt to the presence of another person or Tsukiyama himself. They don’t clash per se, but they don’t mend well either.

It isn’t really until winter starts slowly creeping into the air that Kaneki can say with some amount of confidence that he and Tsukiyama make pretty decent housemates despite their odd start.

Mornings are silent and slowly paced affair, both of the house occupants up around the same time on weekdays. Those early hours are filled with tired good mornings and poorly hidden yawns, questions about how well sleep was and monosyllabic answers that aren’t always words but get accepted just the same. Showers are taken after at least a cup of coffee is downed, Kaneki usually going first because he doesn’t have as much prepping and primping to do as Tsukiyama. It’s usually another two more cups of coffee after a shower and getting dressed, that the apartment exited at the same and not because they have same class schedule but because their days always start early.

Kaneki has work after classes and onwards until closing on most nights, so that means Tsukiyama is usually already settled in by the time he steps foot into the door. The living area is more lived in than Kaneki originally had thought it would be, quite sure that Tsukiyama would enjoy his privacy and stay locked up in his room. The couch and the coffee table are used often though, overflowing with books and papers, some of which having made a home on the floor and have to be stepped over each time because neither of them feel like picking them up and guessing at their proper place.

“Why don’t you ever do your work in your room?” the question is out before Kaneki can properly think about what he just asked and there was no disappearing behind the book he was currently reading, no matter how much he wished for that to happen.

The answer isn’t immediate; rather, Tsukiyama hums once with sounds of rustling paper to accompany it before he speaks. “It isn’t like we have a television to watch, so we should use it for something right? Can’t let a perfectly good couch go to waste.”

That makes sense, Kaneki was always a boy who would rather do his school work in his room, stayed holed up there whenever he could to avoid the relatives that didn’t like him. Now, living with someone besides his aunt, he doesn’t stay in there too long, usually when he’s feeling particularly lazy or when he has to write a paper that requires his entire focus.

It’s nice having the company.

…

One morning, Kaneki wakes up freezing, practically shivering despite being under his thickest blanket. It’s the weekend, a Sunday no less, the day where he allows himself to sleep in until noon if he’s feeling up to it. A quick glance at the time on his phone lets him know that it’s eight in the morning, and he’s currently too awake and too cold to go back to sleep.

He shuffles out the room, thick socks on his feet and comforter wrapped tightly around his shoulders. On the couch, Tsukiyama wearing a rather thick and fuzzy sweater that he’s never seen him in before and he also happens to be in the process of talking on the phone. Kaneki only gets there in time to hear the terse goodbye that’s delivered and the sigh that that escapes the other’s throat.

 

“What happened?” he ends up asking, plopping down on the couch and tucking his knees under his chin.

“Oh nothing.” There’s annoyance in the other male’s tone that Kaneki only hears when he’s mumbling to himself in French, usually while cooking or coming back from a bad day of work, though Kaneki isn’t even sure if Tsukiyama works so that assumption might be wrong. “Just that the main heater for the building went out in the middle of the night, meaning that we won’t have any heat until whenever they can get someone to check it out, which won’t be until Tuesday apparently.”

Kaneki frowns, because that’s not good, it’s supposed to drop tonight and snow is due to arrive tomorrow. They’ll be frozen by Tuesday if they wait around. “So, what are we going to do?”

“I’m having someone from home bring by some extra blankets and space heaters which should be fine for a few days.” He answers, tapping at his phone, possibly texting said person that’s going to bringing the stuff by. “If the hot water was affected then I’d just go home until everything is fixed, but with finals on the way, I can’t really afford to do that so thank goodness for small miracles.” He doesn’t sound very thankful, but Kaneki doesn’t point that out.

Instead, he nods, not sure what to say because he noticed that Tsukiyama talks a lot, the most out of the two of them, and seems to have the habit of doing it more that usually whenever he’s feeling particularly strong emotions about a subject.

Tsukiyama says soon after, that it will take thirty minutes, maybe longer depending on the traffic before anyone gets here, so he gets up and makes coffee for the both of them. He’s done the task enough times to know how Kaneki takes his without asking anymore and gets it exactly right every time. They don’t move from the couch while they wait, rather, Tsukiyama grabs a second blanket from his room and sets himself back down on the couch with more grace than Kaneki thought was possible when doing such a simple action.

It’s silent still, but the silences between them have grown into a comfortable thing that Kaneki no longer fidgets about. Instead they both grab a book off the table top and read, Kaneki notes this is one from Tsukiyama’s collection if the writing in the margin is any indication. He himself, would never have the nerve to write in his own books, but smiles slightly at the tiny penmanship between the lines in a fond sort of way.

They end up surviving the winter somehow.

**Spring**

With spring comes newfound energy out of everything it seems. Tsukiyama’s hair is a soft blue instead of a dark purple by the time the last bit of snow melts away and they trade their thick jackets for lighter sweaters and shorter sleeves.

“This is my natural color.” He stated proudly when Kaneki first noticed the roots overtaking the dyed strands on a February evening. “I usually let it grow out around this of year time because no one really questions when and why you wear more hats when it’s cold.”

Though blue isn’t really a color Kaneki is used to seeing naturally, it does have a nice effect, makes Tsukiyama’s eyes stand out more and lines of his face softer. He looks less false and more obtainable so to speak, especially when Kaneki sees him mulling over a book or papers in t-shirts and sweatpants on Sundays. He doesn’t question it though, that odd transformation Tsukiyama goes through when the weather is warmer and has stopped questioning a lot about his housemate in general. Tsukiyama isn’t secretive for the most part, usually tells him things when asked about it, it’s just a matter of asking the right sort of question when he’s in an amiable mood.

“More flowers?” Kaneki questions from his place in the kitchen when he spots the other come inside, pausing from his task of preparing dinner. There’s a bouquet gripped in his hands and Kaneki can’t find himself to be that surprised. It’s been nearly every night that Tsukiyama would come home with either a bouquet or a single blossom and Kaneki is thankful he doesn’t have allergies to deal with.

“ _Oui._ ” Tsukiyama says with all the fake seriousness in the world as he works his way into the kitchen after setting the flowers down, opening and closing cabinets as he speaks.

“I saw the arrangement and thought; those would look nice somewhere in here, maybe on the counter or by the window or maybe the counter by the window, but we don’t have one by the window. It was a nice thought just the same.” Tsukiyama, tall as he is, easily reaches over Kaneki’s head and grabs what he’s looking for, an empty measuring cup and fills it with water part way.

“You have to move to measuring cups because you used all our mugs I’m guessing.” Kaneki states wryly, shooting the other a side glancing look that he’d only ever thought he’d give to Hide as he goes back to his task of sautéing vegetables. Tsukiyama taught him how, well how to do so properly anyway.

Tsukiyama only looks mildly wounded, makes a noise in the back of his throat and pretends to be busy prepping the flowers for their new home. “I haven’t used all our mugs. I left our regular ones alone.”

“But what about the set your dad got you for Christmas? We do get guest sometimes, what am I going to tell them when they ask for a cup of coffee and all our mugs are being used to hold flowers?”

“Just that.” The taller sniffs, moves the flowers to sit them down next to another bouquet he bought earlier in the week. They’re both bright and lovely, must have cost a fortune, but Kaneki never questions Tsukiyama’s spending habits despite the few times he’s had to tell him, that no in fact, they don’t need have to get the most expensive version of everything just to get by.

“The little lady likes the look of it and she’s the only one that ever really comes by. I left her little cup alone too.” Tsukiyama continues his defense, small shrug as he leans his hip against the counter, all poise and grace of someone born into it.

Kaneki sighs because well, it’s true. Hinami is really the only that comes by and stays for an extended period of time because Kaneki helps her with her schoolwork; Tsukiyama does too on some occasions because Kaneki is useless at most types of math. She’s been by enough times to have her own little mug in the cabinet right next to the both of theirs, it’s oddly domestic to think about on some days. Everyone else stops by for a few minutes to drag them out to do something, which is usually Hide dragging Kaneki or Hori dragging Tsukiyama when their schedules allow for it.

“Alright, but no more flowers until the ones you already have wilt okay?”

“Deal.” It’s a compromise he probably doesn’t really want to agree on. If Kaneki has learned anything from the start of spring is that Tsukiyama likes flowers and knows them well, sometimes prattling the meaning of different types at various intervals throughout the day.

It’s odd but charming just the same.

“Now help me finish cooking since you’re here.”

…

“Why don’t you just press the flowers?” Hinami asks during a tutoring session, there’s a daisy tucked behind her ear and she gives Kaneki an inquiring look.

Said male shrugs, it’s a good idea but, “I don’t know how to do that.”

“I bet flower man does.” She states, look full of confidence and surety. It’s endearing how much faith she puts into Tsukiyama despite only knowing him a few months. “He knows how to do a lot of things.”

“Yes he does, but what in particular are you talking about?” Tsukiyama comes into the living room right at that moment, a tray holding their three respective mugs in his hands.

Hinami gets hers first; a hot chocolate with marshmallows like always despite how much she insists that she’s old enough to drink coffee with the other two adults. “Press flowers so you can still keep some of the ones you have and get more so they don’t take up space. You can make pretty bookmarks for all your books.”

Tsukiyama doesn’t respond immediately, and instead sets himself down on the couch, close enough to Kaneki that their knees and shoulders are practically touching. “It’s been a while since I’ve done it, but yes I can.” He pushes the fingers of his free hand through his bangs near absentmindedly, he complained about them getting a little too long a couple of days ago, maybe Kaneki should offer to cut them at some point.

“If you like I could teach you,” he pauses, spares a quick glance at other next to him and takes a short sip from his mug. “both of you, if you’d prefer.”

**Summer**

“The two of you are disgustingly domestic.” Hide titters behind his hand after Kaneki gets off the phone. “It’s cute.”

Kaneki, taken off guard by the sudden declaration, gapes open mouthed like a fish before he comes to, look turning into a frown. “All I did was call and ask him if he wanted anything while I was out. I was being a good housemate.”

The blond doesn’t look convinced, throws his arm over his friend’s shoulders and helps him push the cart down the aisle. It’s more of hindrance than anything, but Kaneki doesn’t object. “I’m sure, but you went all soft when you talked to him and I know when you like people Kaneki, I’ve known you for like, forever.”

The darker haired huffs, turns his head so the red that makes its way on his face isn’t visible. “I haven’t liked anyone in a long time though and I’m not even that good at relationships.” He grimaces thinking about the last breakup he had, Rize turned out not to be his type to put it lightly.

“Neither am I.” Hide sighs, shrugging a single shoulder idly. “But that’s because I’m not into that stuff. You, my friend are a romantic at heart.”

“Okay, maybe.” Kaneki relents, checks another thing off the shopping list he complied before coming here. Tsukiyama had rifled through the cabinets and fridge, listing off things they were out of or low on while Kaneki wrote them down. Damn, that was pretty domestic. “What if he doesn’t even like me?”

“I’m sure he likes you, I mean the school year is over and he’s still letting you stay with him.”

“Well that’s because we both decided to take summer courses and moving out would just be a waste so…” Kaneki was glad for the offer, mentally ready to pack up and go back to his aunt’s for the summer. The offer made him a lot more relieved than he’s originally thought it would.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Excuses.” The blond shakes his head and moves his free hand in a flippant sort of way, movements nearly causing them both to fall over. “You should confess.”

Kaneki sighs again, feels a headache coming on and wonders if Tsukiyama would be willing to make more coffee this late at night. “I might.”

He doesn’t.

…

Summer this year is hot, temperatures at a record high and Hide calls to tell Kaneki that he fried an egg on the sidewalk. Despite all the fans going and air condition on full blast, the two apartment occupants are suffering. Tsukiyama complains about the heat practically melting his face off and this has to be the most lack of composure that Kaneki has ever seen out of him. Kaneki, much too tired to complain makes iced coffee despite both of them actually disliking it, but it’s hot and they practically run off caffeine at this point. Compromises must be made at these times.

“It’s not that bad.” Kaneki tries to placate, speaking around the ice cube in his mouth as he edges the cup closer to Tsukiyama’s head that’s currently resting on the counter.

“Please don’t lie.” The other huffs, lifts himself up properly and practically downs all his drink in one go. “I say we get pack of juice bars from store, I’m feeling desperate.”

Kaneki snorts, taking in his drink at a much slower pace than his companion before speaking. “You must be. I thought you hate the convenient store.”

“I don’t hate it.” He defends, readjusting the clips that are used to keep his bangs back before continuing. (Kaneki notes that those are Hinami’s clips, the ones with flowers at the end and he suppresses a smile by biting the inside of his cheek.) “I just don’t like going because they rarely ever have what I’m looking for. They do carry nice magazines though.”

“Well it isn’t like the supermarket or that organic store you like to go to, so I guess I understand.” Kaneki grabs his phone to look at the time, huffs a laugh when Hide has updated him on his egg frying adventures. The count is up to five and Kaneki texts him something about not wasting his food and staying hydrated.

“We can go though, if you want.” He pockets his phone and downs the last of his cold coffee. “It’s only going to get hotter and we need more ice anyway.”

Tsukiyama gets up as well and Kaneki looks up to see a contemplating look on the other’s face. “You know, I think I’m in love with you.”

Those words, sudden and unexpected, catch the raven haired off guard, makes him think he heard wrong. “What?”

“I think I’m in love with you, no I’m actually quite sure I must be.” Tsukiyama looks proud of himself, more like a kid getting the answer right in class than someone who just confessed their feelings so suddenly.

“Funny how you realize this when we’re both sweaty.” Kaneki in turn frowns, tries to will his heart not jump out his chest and blames the heat he feels on his cheeks on the hot weather.

“Of course I can make it more romantic,” Tsukiyama insists, determination in his voice that doesn’t quite fit the small bit of nervousness Kaneki sees flickering in his eyes. “just give me time and for the weather to stabilize. That is, if you even return my feelings.”

“I do, I guess.” He knows actually, knows it as completely as he possibly can. “It’s been a while since I’ve dated and I’ve never really really like anyone before but I do like you and I like living with you and I’m glad that I met you.” This feels embarrassing, nearly twenty and feeling giddy and nervous over love confessions in summer.

“Good.” Tsukiyama looks relieved and Kaneki has never seen him that relieved before. It’s hard to think that someone has liked him enough that they react like this to his words. “ _C'est magnifique_. Then we’ll make this work won’t we?”

“Yeah,” Kaneki smiles, grabs Tsukiyama’s hand and doesn’t the fact that both their palms are sweaty. It’s easy to blame the heat anyway. “we’ll make it work.”

Just like everything this past year, they’ll make it work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read it! Got a lil gratuitous with some headcanons.


End file.
